What to do
by ilikeitiloveit19
Summary: Gaara, Sakura, and Matsuri triangle. i suck at summaries. Main pairing Gaara & Sakura.
1. Chapter 1

The Sand siblings with Matsuri included walked towards to gates of Konoha. Gaara was extremely happy to see them due to Kankuro's constant whining about being hungry and the need to use the restroom while Temari chattered endlessly about Shikamaru. He was also glad Matsuri wasn't staring at him. The young girl had tagged along with him and his siblings irritating Gaara to no end. Why would she want to come? What was her reason? Gaara and Temari didn't know but Kankuro did….

_1 week earlier_

"Matsuri you can't come!" Kankuro repeated for what seemed the millionth time.

"Please Kankuro let me go. I really really really want to go!" the girl insisted.

Kankuro sighed. He knew she had had a crush on Gaara since she first met him. She confided in Kankuro, for a reason he didn't know. He knew Gaara already liked someone else but how could he tell her that, especially when she didn't listen.

"I just want to show him I really do care Kankuro and I think if I go with you all to Konoha he might realize it", she stated sadly to the puppet master. The puppet master sighed. "Ok, but you do realize the Kazekage will be catching up with friends and having meetings with the Hokage. He is not just going to be hanging around". _'Probably going to try to get close to her again' _he told himself. "We leave at 6 in the morning. Don't be late". She jumped for joy and ran to her place. Kankuro smirked "I wonder how this trip is going to go."

Gaara was the first to reach the gate, closely followed by Matsuri then Temari and finally Kankuro. He handed the guard his passport and when the guard stated "Have a pleasant visit Kazekage", started walking towards the Hokage tower. Although his face showed no emotion he was happy to be back here. Temari said something about finding Shikamaru and Kankuro headed to the nearest restroom he saw, leaving Matsuri alone with Gaara. She smiled. This was her chance.

"So Gaara what are you going to do first today" she said brightly.

His face remained emotionless as he talked. "Talk with the Hokage. I suppose it will last throughout the remainder of the afternoon".

"Oh…" she replied looking hurt, hoping Gaara would notice but he didn't. She looked up and noticed that he was looking around the streets for something or perhaps someone.

"GAARAA!!!" Both Gaara and Matsuri did a double take as none other than Naruto came running towards them.

"Gaara how you been? How's the Kazekage role doing for you?" he asked with a big smile plastered on his face.

"I've been good and being Kazekage is nice" Gaara replied forgetting Matsuri was there. Naruto eyed her and whispered in Gaara's ear so only he could hear "Are you and the girl together?" Gaara's eyes widened and shook his head no. Didn't Naruto remember? It had been three and a half years since he had become Kazekage and had shukaku forcibly taken from him only to find out part of the deamon was still there. Naruto and Sakura had both stayed in Suna to protect him. He and Sakura had gotten extreamly close and even nartuo had noticed but alas it wasn't ment to be right then. The Hokage had sent a message stating that Naruto and Sakura had to immeadiatly return to Konoha. So that afternnon he watched her leave along with his siblings until she disappered into the sand.

Sakura. Where was she? He was interrupted from his thoughts when Naruto asked him that question. "Have you seen Sakura by the way? I wanted to see if she wanted to go out for lunch instead of hanging around the hospital". Gaara was about to reply when Matsuri interrupted.

"Who's Sakura?" she questioned looking at Gaara but he was saved from answering when Naruto answered. "She's a member of my team, team 7. She's shorter than me and has strength that can match the Hokage's. Oh and you can't miss her because of her bubblegum pink hair" he answered brightly and then remember he never introduced himself. "By the way I'm Naruto and you are…."

"Matsuri", she answered simply and went back to staring at Gaara. Naruto noticed and decided to intervene.

"Well Gaara you should get going. You know how the Hokage hates being kept waiting". Gaara nodded and walked off, Matsuri close behind him.

Then he saw her. She looked intrigued by a paper in her hands. Her hair was now a little past her shoulders and she looked a little taller. She was still the beautiful girl he remembered. Wait girl? No. She was now a woman. Matsuri looked in the direction he was staring at and saw the person Naruto had explained. 'So that must be her' she told herself. 'Nothing special looking about her. The only difference is her hair color. She must dye it' she told herself. She turned back to Gaara who was still staring at her, his mouth open a little.

Sakura was walking around Konoha reading a letter from Ino who was currently on a mission. When she looked up she caught her breath. There, barely 20 yards away was the Kazekage. Gaara. "**Oh dang he's changed! Look how incredibly hot he is!"** screamed inner Sakura. "_Shut it!_" "**Oh come on you know he looks hotter from the last time you saw him**" Sakura sighed to herself but then she noticed someone else with him. A girl. Was he with her or was she just someone new from his team? Then she realized he was staring straight at her. "**Oh my look at those eyes! Go over and talk to him! GO GO GOOOO!" **inner Sakura screamed. Just then someone bumped into her, or rather jumped and smothered her.

"SAKURA! I missed you!" It was Temari. She beamed brightly with a bored looking Shikamaru behind her.

"Temari when did you get here" questioned Sakura.

"About an hour ago. Look there's Gaara" and she waved to her brother who started walking their way with Matsuri following him.

"She's still following him. I honestly do not know why. She doesn't need the training" replied an irked Temari.

"Maybe she likes him" Everyone turned stunned at what Shikamaru had said. Temari thought for a moment.

"I guess but he doesn't like her. He's told me countless times and almost refused to come here if she came along". Sakura sighed. So he had an admirer. She couldn't blame the woman. Gaara was after all a man and the Kazekage who was single. But then she remembered the years before. The demon had been taken from him and he was beginning to open up, slowly but he was. She remembered the nights that she looked after him at the hospital and their conversations about life and the world. She sighed. Gaara and Matsuri arrived in the group and Sakura only noticed how much more handsome he was. "**Please for the love of all things good talk to him instead of stare. Besides the girl next to him is giving you death glares" **inner Sakura stated. Sakura looked back at the girl. Not wanting to play her game she smiled and said "Hi my names Sakura". Not so nice Matsuri spat "I'm Matsuri". The group gasped inwardly while Gaara glared at her. She immediately realized her mistake and muttered a "sorry" and started staring at the ground. Gaara had never thought for a moment that Matsuri would have a bad mouth towards anyone but he had thought wrong. Sakura had seemed to forgive her and was in a full conversation with Naruto about ramen when Kankuro walked up to the group. "Sakura! Gaara it's Sakura!" Kankuro grinned like a mad man at him. He knew his brothers crush and couldn't wait for him to act on it. "Hello Kazekage-sama". He looked her way. She smiled brightly at him. Her gorgeous teal eyes were bluer than ever. "**Wow she's hot. What I would give to…" "**_You stop right there! You tried to kill her once already!" _Gaara yelled internally. "**Who said anything about killing kid?"** Shukaku teased while Gaara internally rolled his eyes. Matsuri continued to look back and forth from the two. They were looking straight at each other and not saying a word. She was tired of it. She was the one that Gaara was supposed to be looking at. She was the one who he was supposed to think about. "Well I don't know about you all but I'm starving. Let's all go to dinner", Naruto stated enthusiastically. Temari and Kankuro nodded while Shikamaru had his usual "how troublesome" look plastered on his face. Gaara on the other hand offered his arm to Sakura and she, although shocked by his move, took it gracefully and with a smile. Matsuri glared at the back of the pink haired girl. Temari looked back at her and sighed. Dinner was definitely going to be interesting.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys! Thanks a million for the great reviews and emails! Sorry haven't updated in a while. Been working overtime to buy a car and to pay for the ridiculous high priced gas I have to buy! BTW this is my first story ever so if i disappoint I'm sorry lol spring break 2008

* * *

As they entered the restaurant, Gaara along with Kankuro held the door open and let the ladies inside. Once inside they choose a large booth and sat in this order: Kankuro, Sakura, Gaara, Matsuri, Temari, Shikamaru, and Naruto. The waiter arrived and handed them their menus and left them. As Kankuro was eying the pictures on the menu he noticed that Gaara sat right smack in the middle of both Sakura and Matsuri. 'Lucky bastard' he smirked to himself. He knew Gaara wasn't stupid. Matsuri had practically thrown herself on the young Kazekage but he had kept her distance from her, even telling her that their training would end. After begging and pleading for him to continue training he agreed they would train at least one week a month but reminded her that he was the villages Kazekage first.

The waiter returned within minutes and took all their orders. When he left, Kankuro looked over at Temari who nodded with a smirk on her face. It was time to put their plan into action!

* * *

"_Temari don't you think its time to set up our baby brother with a girl, you know someone other than Matsuri?" Kankuro asked his sister lazily one evening in Suna. "KANKURO!Thats a great idea!I'm getting tired of watching that girl follow him around__ anyway, along with all the other young girls in Suna."_

"_I know Temari but that means we __would have to find a girl from another village that Suna is allies with. And what girl in their right mind would want to hang around Gaara after she hears about…"_

"_SAKURA!"_

"_Nani?"_

"_Remember she was one of Konoha's ninjas that came to rescue Gaara! Remember how close they got! I can't believe we forgot!"_

"_Oh yeah pinky. Your right! They would make a great match! So what's the plan Temari?"_

"_Baka I am still thinking about it. Let's see. I know Gaara was talking about visiting Konoha later this month and I know I need to see Shikamaru before I go crazy." _

_"Like your not crazy alrea... OUCH!". Temari had smacked him hard on the head with her fan._

_"BAKA! shut it! Now help me think of a plan to set up Sakura with our baby brother!" Temari half yelled half whispered. _

_"Ok well you know were all eventually going to have to eat and knowing those Konoha nin they will want to eat with us and Sakura will most likely be with them which means Sakura and Gaara will talk during this dinner or lunch and you and shikamaru can leave while i think of something to get the others to leave, leaving only Sakura and Gaara at the table and..." Kankuro paused here thinking. His sister on the other hand had a dumbstruck face on. Never had her brother ever thought anything out that... genius._

_"What?" Kankuro said looking at his sister._

* * *

It had been a long time since Sakura had enjoyed herself this much. After many blunt remarks from Naruto stating proudly "I will become Hokage Gaara!" and Gaara's stotic face, Sakura and Temari had giggled and laughed themselves sore. The girl that had accompanied the Sand Siblings seemed well in polite terms a bitch. Sakura would respond politely when the Kazekage would speak to her and the girl would huff or glare towards her. Inner Sakura was throwing a tantrum. 

_"Just kick her ass right here! She has absolutely no respect!"_

"We cant do that! She's a guest to the village and was accompanying the Kazekage! Tsundae would be beyond furious!" Sakura replied inwardly. She didn't want to start trouble so she decided just to be casual with the Kazekage. After all they were friends.

"I hope you enjoy your stay here Kazekage" Sakura said brightly to him.

Looking up he gave her a rare smirk and said "Not so formal Sakura. It's Gaara from now on". Matsuri was stunned. She was trying to remember when Gaara had told her to call him by his name. As much as she racked her brain she couldn't find the memory. Now fuming Matsuri decided to scoot closer to Gaara. 

"Sorry Gaara." Sakura smiled and blushed at the same time. Gaara decided right then and there that pink was one of his new favorite colors.

Sakura noticed that Kankuro and Temari were smirking at each other whenever Sakura and Gaara shared words or glanced at each other. Sure she thought Gaara was handsome. No, scratch that he was drop dead gorgeous, growing taller and filling out nicely. But Gaara wasn't the dating type... was he?

Shukaku was smiling with glee. His boy was enjoying himself with all his friends and especially with the pink haired girl. Making his presence known, Shukaku started the internal conversation.

_"Shes filled out nicely hasn't she boy?"_

"..Sure" Gaara thought. He didn't like where this was going.

_"What about the other girl boy? Not your taste?", he teased._

"No", Gaara stated, keeping his replies short and to the point

_"She won't stop staring you know. You should just take her here and...". _

Gaara groaned inwardly. Shukaku was right. The girl just wouldn't stop staring at him and had even through a few glares towards Sakura who of course didn't notice them. What Gaara wanted more than anything right now was to talk to her alone. _Sakura..._

An hour or so passed with laughter and wonderful stories of their history filling the air. Temari was waiting for the right moment when...

"Shikamaru how about go take a walk around the village. It's absolutely gorgeous outside!" Temari stated brightly to the lazy genius.

"Sure...Troublesome" Shikamaru said before putting money on the table and following her towards the door.

"Well I'm going to go train cause I AM going to be the NEXT HOKAGE!" Naruto yelled as the rest of the table sweat dropped. The boy never gave up did he.

Kankuro relieved that his part of the plan didn't involve the hyper blond looked over towards the still fuming brunette. He sighed. There was absolute no way she would leave Gaara's side especially when there was 'competition' around. Finally resolving that he could not abandon his little brother he relaxed into his seat. He knew Temari would probably curse him out then try to smack him upside down with her fan. He had been through it over a million times. A million and one couldn't hurt...right?

"Gaara-sama would you like to go take a walk around the village too", Matsuri said batting her eyes and snuggling up to him. Gaara inwardly freaked out, looking towards his brother who looked dumbfounded and then towards Sakura who looked surprised. Inner Sakura was another story.

_"Burst into flames burst into flames BURST INTO FLAMES! Get your hands off our man!"_

"Our man?" Sakura said shocked."When did you decide this?"

_"Since now!"_ her inner replied glaring daggers at the girl.

The shocked Gaara however got up from his seat and said that he was going to use the restroom. Sakura nodded while Matsuri gloated "Take your time Gaara-sama! I'll be here waiting for you.!"

Once out of ear shot though her bright smile melted from her face. 

"What do you think you are doing! Flirting with the Kazekage like that! Don't you have any manners lady!" Matsuri hissed at Sakura. 

Kankuro was shocked. "oh shit oh shit oh shit" he kept repeating in his head. 

Sakura on the other hand was furious. How dare the girl from another country no less tell her that _she _didn't have any manners!

"What do you mean flirting with him? I was just talking to him! You on the other hand need to learn some manners girl!" Sakura half yelled and hissed. She didn't want to start a scene in the restaurant but by gosh she wouldn't let this young woman degrade her. She looked towards the now cowering Kankuro. She knew that he knew what she could do and even though he would never openly say it, it scarred the shit out of him.

"Just leave Gaara-sama ALONE. Understood." Matsuri stated threateningly towards Sakura. The pink haired Konochi just smirked in reply. 

"No one tells me what to do girl. Besides I have been assigned to be his guide during his visit.". That was the last straw for Matsuri she lunged at Sakura but she jumped out of range and let Matsuri fall half on the table half on the floor. Kankuro had also dodged the attack but was now saying 'why me' in his head. 

As Sakura jumped to where Kankuro was standing a kunai was thrown right at her throat. Her teal eyes showed a fire in them and once again Kankuro was shell shocked.

"BITCH!" she screamed to took out two kunai and threw them towards Matsuri, though not towards the upper body. Matsuri took one on her shin and gasped in pain. Were they poisoned? Heir's were but she doubted these Konoha nin would use poisons. She took out two more and once again threw them towards Sakura's head. Dodging it by inches Sakura whirled around and landed on the floor and once again was caught off guard as Matsuri kept throwing kunai towards her.

"ENOUGH BOTH OF YOU!" 

Both girls and the boy looked towards a livid Gaara, noticing the sand particles dancing around him. Kankuro sighed in relief. Matsuri just looked shocked but Sakura looked in a word normal.

"She started it Kazekage-sama!" and turned so he could she the kunai still launched in her leg. Looking up towards Sakura, Gaara noticed something in her eyes and then he realized it was hurt. But why? Then he remembered that he still had a glare on his face. He instantly wanted to smack himself. Instead of defending herself, Sakura Just turned and walked out of the restaurant not wanting to make a scene. Mortified customers who had been in the crossfire also began to exit. 

* * *

* * *

Review! thanks 


End file.
